The Forgotten Ones (Discontinued)
by lightwood912
Summary: (Modern AU) Everyone on Berk was born with superpowers, except Hiccup and was ridiculed for it. After defeating the Red Death and proving his worth, he is sent away with Toothless to keep him safe from an unknown enemy. Five years later, he returns and with a few new surprises; but so has the enemy. Now it is a race against time to stop this madman before it is too late.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Gobber concentrated hard as he guided the blowtorch horizontally along the hollow metal pipe, slicing it clean in two. He grasped the blowtorch in his right hand and he had morphed his left hand into a pair of tongs to hold the pipe in place. Gobber was the welder and mechanic of Berk, a small city on a small island in a vast ocean, known as the Pacific; he usually fixed computers, toys, bicycles, and ships since Berk was such a small city everything was in walking distance there was no need for transportation. But, now dragons have come to live on Berk when their Queen was killed, people didn't bother to walk anymore, because they could just ride the dragons.

Berk was the only known island so far that was inhabited by humans with special powers. No one knew how the people came to possess these powers; some say their ancestors came across a stone of good fortune and gave the powers to them, a few had said that the land was scared and allowed them use the powers as long as they stayed on the island. But, the most common one was that the Gods had come down to the Earth, and blessed the people of Berk with a limit of three powers each and then vanished. Since then Berk became isolated and the people never left the island. Gobber, used his powers to help complete his tasks in his workshop that he called 'The Forge', his powers were hand morphing, especially with his left hand since he lost it in a dragon raid, enhanced crafting and fireproof skin as he didn't wear a welding helmet to protect himself from the sparks.

As Gobber continued to melt the pipe in half, his thoughts wondered off to his apprentice, who was at home recovering from recent injuries. Before Berk became the island it was today, it was constantly raided by the dragon. Stoick Haddock was the Mayor and led the civilians into battle with the dragons; with the children and women being kept safe in the City Hall. Stoick Haddock was a mountainous man with a huge, fanning red beard, and like everyone else, he was a true descendent of the Vikings with the powers of sonic roar, X-ray vision and his signature power, Earthquake punch. His son Hiccup was the complete opposite.

Having been born early, raised without a mother and born without powers he was ridiculed and shunned and known as the 'runt'. He had been Gobber's apprentice since he was little (well littler), and had even surpassed Gobber in his makings till he reached the highest point of perfection. Hiccup, was the shortest of his generation with slightly messy brown auburn hair, a freckle littered face and bright alluring green eyes. For fifteen years he was put down because he was born without powers, but he proved his worth when he shot down a Night Fury, though the people didn't accept him instantly, because no one saw him shoot the dragon down. He found the dragon with the intension to kill it, but didn't, instead he set the dragon free.

Over the months he and the dragon, Toothless, became best friends and were inseparable. After a long process of creating a forbidden friendship, suddenly excelling in dragon training, sneaking away from the city into the forest, kidnapping Astrid and finding the dragon nest, failing the final exam which resulted in getting Toothless captured, being disowned by his father, training the other kids to ride dragons, saving the people from the dragon Queen, being rei and losing his left leg, Hiccup was finally able to show people that he didn't need to have powers to be a hero.

The Chief's son was currently resting in bed to recover from his injury; Toothless had never left his side and never allowed him to get out of bed unless he really needed to. Stoick was the same; he became very protective of Hiccup and would try to spend as much time with him as possible. It was understandable as he did ignore his son for the past fifteen years, but sometimes it was all too much for Hiccup.

The small bell dinged as the front door opened. Gobber turned off his blowtorch and sat it down on a nearby metal bench, he morphed his left arm back to its original appearance; which was a stump, and grabbed a prosthetic of a wooden hand. He walked out to the counter and saw Stoick waiting patiently for him.

"Stoick, how can I help you?" he asked

"I wanted to see how Hiccup's new leg is going" Stoick replied. After finding out that Hiccup needed a new leg, Gobber had instantly began to work on it as soon as they were positive that Hiccup would survive the blood loss from a the major injury.

"It's coming along very nicely"

"Good. Good." Stoick sighed. There was a heavy silence in the air as none of the two tried to break the awkward silence, until Gobber chose to speak up.

"Something tells me, you didn't come here just to see how the leg is doing"

Stoick sighed again; Gobber always had a way of reading him. "Gobber, I'm worried about the safety of Hiccup. Johann just told me he had heard about a man going around and capturing dragons and killing people. If those rumours are and that man has powers, I can't imagine what he might do to Hiccup." Gobber nodded in understanding.

"So, what do you plan on doing about it?" he asked.

"I think I may have to send Hiccup away."

"Stoick, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Gobber stumbled.

"No, but I think it would be best"

The welder leaned against the counter of the shop and ran his right hand down his face. He knew that Stoick loved his son and would do anything to keep him safe, especially after the Dragon Queen's death. Gobber tried to think of different things that could help protect the boy but none came to mind. Except one.

"I'll go with the boy." He volunteered "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on him"

Stoick looked at his best friend since childhood, uncertainly. "Are you sure Gobber?" he asked.

"Trust me Stoick, I practically raised the boy"

So it was decided. Until Hiccup learnt how to walk with his new leg, the city of Berk would be on high alert in case the rumoured man came to attack and take Berk for his own. It wasn't long till Hiccup could walk and fly with Toothless again, and Stoick was dreading when it was time to tell Hiccup he had to leave; he seemed so carefree and so full of life that nothing could bring him down; nothing but this.

A week later, Gobber was packing their stuff onto Johann's boat, who would take them to an uninhabited island south of Berk. Toothless was allowed to come with Hiccup since Stoick knew that the Night Fury would kill him if he wasn't; Hiccup didn't take the news that well and yelled at his father for a full ten minutes until he broke down in tears. Stoick, knew his son would react badly to the suggestion of sending him away, just after Berk and his father accepted him and the dragons. Hiccup, eventually did calm down and Stoick explained his decision telling him he wasn't doing this because wanted to but needed to, he told him what Johann said and how he wanted to protect his son. Hiccup did understand why his father was doing this, he knew he wasn't a disappointment to his father anymore and could see the purpose in the action.

The day came to when Hiccup, Toothless and Gobber would leave Berk. The city was sad to see the hero go to a different island for protection, but the most saddened ones were Hiccup's friends. Having just recently made friends after fifteen years of trying to fit in with the rest of society, it was painful to say goodbye to them. As Hiccup boarded Johann's boat Astrid ran up to him and pulled him into a deep kiss and whispered a farewell.

They shortly pulled out of the dock and sailed off into a setting sun horizon, with no knowledge of when they would return home.


	2. How to Prepare a Party

**How to Prepare a Party**

 _Five Years Later_

Astrid slapped down her hand on the button of her annoying alarm clock to stop the incessant beeping that dared to wake her from sleep. She removed her hand and rolled over onto her other side and snuggled tightly in her warm comfy blanket as she released a heavy sigh and closed her eyes to finish off the dream that was interrupted by her alarm clock. But, her eyes snapped open as she remembered what today was. Today was the day that Hiccup would return to Berk. Astrid mentally slapped herself for forgetting something important like that since everyone was decorating the whole town all day yesterday for his arrival.

She jumped out of her bed and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a crimson tank top, a black warm jacket and brown leather boots. Astrid, using her power of super speed, ran out of her house after snatching an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and went over to the stable next to the house where her dragon, Stormfly, slept. The Deadly Nadder raised its head at the sound of her rider's footsteps and stepped out from her stable to greet Astrid. The young woman laughed in delight as Stormfly nudged her head against Astrid's cheek then proceeded to give her a big slimy lick.

"Stormfly!" she exclaimed "That's gross!"

The Nadder only squawked in amusement as the girl wiped the saliva off her cheek.

"So, ready to see Toothless again, girl?" Astrid asked.

Stormfly, roared on excitement and as soon as her rider was on her back, she took off into the air.

As Astrid and Stormfly soared over the city of Berk, Astrid couldn't help imagining the look on Hiccup's face when he arrived. Berk had changed from simplicity to complexity. As time went by in the five years, new additional facilities had been built for both the people and the dragons; a new water tower, a large hangar was situated on the side and edge of a headland that dug through the rock where the stables were located, grooming and all-you-can-eat feeding stations were spread throughout the rooftops and main park of the city. Because of Hiccup the city had thrived and flourished.

Berk was now bustling with movement of the people running with boxes of decorations and banners at the town square. Lampposts on the side of the streets had ribbons of green, black and red with strings of crystal beads, banners stretched across buildings and house windows, the fountain in the square had been installed with changing coloured lights and a long table was being set up with a large green lace tablecloth.

Astrid smiled brightly at the scene; she had been waiting for five years for Hiccup to return home, and today was that day. She landed Stormfly just outside of the square, got off, and walked over to Fishlegs with her dragon following.

"Hey Fishlegs!"

The buff nineteen year old turned around and smiled as he saw Astrid. Fishlegs wore a large rustic brown hoodie, dark green jeans with a belt that held several rectangular packet pockets and short brown leather boots. He held a small notepad in his left hand and a pen in the other as he scribbled down some notes. Fishlegs was shy and meek, but he had a heart full of love, especially to his Gronkle, Meatlug; his powers were weaker than the others but were more useful, having the power to make himself shrink helped with stealth missions, to be able to transfer his mind into technology was a way to gather information and the power to heal any injury came in handy but was limited to a certain number of use.

"Hi Astrid" he greeted back.

"How are thing going?" She asked.

"Things are going well, so far no one's died and the twins and Snotlout haven't messed anything up."

"That's good. Is there anything I can do to help out?"

"Um..." Fishlegs flipped through his notepad. "Nothing at the moment. But, you could help set the table with food later."

"Sure."

"Hey guys!" Called a voice.

Astrid and Fishlegs both looked up and saw Tuffnut standing on top of a ladder on the right side of the square while his sister Ruffnut was on the left side. The twins had changed as well in appearance. Ruffnut looked a bit more sophisticated but still walked with a slouch. She had taken to wear a deep purple jacket, short black boots with golden spiked studs at the toe and dark blue skinny jeans with rips along with a chestnut brown tunic. Tuffnut was just about the same; black leather jacket, heavy, thick soled boots with studs, red trousers and a raggedy looking murky green T-shirt.

"Check this out!" said Tuffnut.

They both motioned their hands up to a huge canvas banner that stretched over the square and connected to two pillars. On the banner were words that were messily written in red paint.

 **'WELLCOM BAK HICCUP'**

The two young adults stared uncertainly up at it.

"At least they spelt Hiccup's name right" Fishlegs stated.

Astrid nodded. "And it's the thought that counts" she added.

They both smiled and gave the thumbs up to the twins. Astrid's mind wandered to the short, gangly and sarcastic boy that was somewhere on another island, staying safe. The last time she saw Hiccup was five years ago when they said goodbye on the docks, and shared their first real kiss. Even though Astrid never showed it, she did feel sorry for him in the past, however, the Viking tradition that Berk lived on prevented her from helping him and she had to keep to herself and not let her emotions get in the way. But, she learnt it was alright to express her feelings of sympathy to someone and had a whole new perspective in life. Hiccup had showed her a new world that she could be happy in and enjoy her life instead of bottling up herself and become a heartless soldier.

While Berk did follow Viking ways, her family was one of the families who strictly went with its guidelines, and Astrid being blessed with some of the stronger powers of invisibility, super speed and poison immunity, she did and became everything they wanted her to be; but when Hiccup stepped in, he broke down a wall she had in her mind and let the real Astrid flood out like a broken dam. He had freed her. Astrid owed him so much, everyone did. Hiccup had changed and created a home for the people and dragons, and taught people that having physical strength, doesn't make you a hero, it's the strength from the heart and mind that does.

The young woman let herself come back to reality as the twins began to start a fight with each other, using the paint to throw and stain one another. Ruffnut had a good advantage in all the fights they had, her abilities were enhanced hearing, animal morphing and her main one teleportation. The citizens all thought that she has blessed by Loki to carry such a power as that for her to use in her tricks, and always cursed the God for using her to make entertainment for himself. While her power allowed Ruffnut to zip from one place to another, without people ever knowing where she went, her brother Tuffnut, was just as bad. Even though he couldn't disappear in the blink of an eye then reappear on the other side of the city, his powers were just as Loki tainted as Ruffnut's. If an object was thrown or shot at him he would wave a hand in front of it and would transform it into something harmless or something edible, if he didn't use his power of transmutation, he would use elasticity to get to the top of buildings or would run and run through walls to get away. Yes, they gave their loyalty to Loki.

"Hey Astrid? You excited to see Hiccup again?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yeah" she answered. "I can't believe it's been five years since we last saw him."

"I know! I wonder how he is. Do you think he's changed?"

"Well, we have" Astrid stated. "And it's been five years, so of course he's changed. In appearance and maybe personality. I bet Hiccup's still that same sarcastic and stubborn boy."

"I'll take that bet" chuckled Fishlegs.

Astrid, the twins and Fishlegs all walked up to the City Hall that situated at the top of the hill. The Hall was quite big, with four tall white marble columns that supported the roof and had Snoggletog lights wrapped around them, the doors were made out of thick oak wood with stained glass windows. The City Hall was a place where Stoick, Hiccup's father, would mostly work; the hall was the only restaurant on the island and citizens and dragons would also take shelter in the Hall when there were severe snow storms. The young adults opened the doors and entered into the building. The inside was built out of large sandstone bricks and the floor was a white marble with hazel brown diamond shaped tiles, wooden benches that could hold ten people were spread out in the room, a large oval pit sat in the middle of the hall with several giant planks of wood that were on fire and gave great light to the room. Tapestries of ancestors, dragons and wars lined the sandstone walls, along with portraits of the past leaders.

"Painful message! PAINFUL MESSAGE!" a voice screamed.

The group looked up to see Snotlout running down the walls with an orange Terrible Terror attached firmly to his arm by its teeth. Snotlout would've had to be one of the people that changed the most; whereas Astrid had grown considerably taller and matured from a girl to a woman, Snotlout didn't have another growth spurt after he reached the age of seventeen and was now shorter than the others. But, his ego kept the same, much to the disappointment to everyone, so he continued to boast about his ability to create artificial gravity around him that allowed him to walk on surfaces that were on any angle, the power to lift objects that weighed a thousand times his size and to mimic any metal he came in touch with.

Tuffnut grabbed the Terror by its body and pulled it off Snotlout's arm with all his might until it finally let go.

"Whoa! Is that your skin in its mouth?"

Astrid noticed a piece of paper tied to the little dragons leg and took if off before the Terror decided to launch itself at Tuffnut and clamp its mouth onto his nose.

"What does it say, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked.

She began to read it out:

 _ **Hey guys,**_

 _ **It's Hiccup. I know I haven't written in a while, some... 'Things'... Happened these past few months. Anyway, can't wait to see you guys again.**_

 _ **See you soon =)**_

 _ **P.S Could you tell dad that we'll be arriving in two hours?**_

 _ **P.P.S Get ready for some new arrivals**_

"I wonder what he means by 'things'" pondered Fishlegs "Did something happen while he was gone?"

"Maybe puberty finally hit him" joked Snotlout, which earned him a punch in the face by Astrid.

"We'll ask him when he gets here. In the meantime, where's Stoick? We need to tell him Hiccup is going to be here soon."

"I'll go find him." said Astrid before she run at high speed out of the Hall and zoomed through the streets of Berk, looking for him at the usual spots. She stopped at the docks first, but only found the fishermen; next, she went to Silent Sven's farm, not there, his house, the food storage, his office in the Great Hall; he was nowhere!

An idea suddenly popped in Astrid's head. Today was an emotional day for everyone, especially for Stoick; so she ran to the one place where he could be. The Forge. The repair shop had rarely been touched in the past five years. The paint for the sign was worn and chipping, cobwebs lined the edges of the windows; thick layers of dust covered every area it could fall on. The inside of the shop was exactly the same.

Sitting on a stool by the old counter was Stoick, holding a picture of Hiccup and his wife. Valka Haddock was Stoick's wife. He hadn't seen her in fifteen years when she decided to do some research at the mainland, sadly, while on her journey she had sailed into a storm and was not found. I had been hard to cope with the loss, and even harder to explain to a five year old Hiccup that his mother wasn't coming that day, the Haddock household had been completely different.

"Chief?" Astrid called out.

Stoick looked up from the photo and turned to see Astrid standing by the doorway.

"Oh, hello Astrid. what can i do for you?"

"We just received a letter from Hiccup. He'll be here in two hours."

"Really?! Two hours?"

"Well, more like one hour and forty five minutes cause i spent fifteen looking for you. Don't worry, when i checked your office, i told Fishlegs to speed up the preparations for the party. He also said to get ready for some new arrivals."

"New arrivals?" Stoick asked quizzically.

"I believe he meant new dragons"

"Oh, OK. Thank you, Astrid. Go tell Fishlegs to assign some people to prepare some stalls in the stables. " smiled Stoick.

"Of course, Sir"

Astrid left the Chief and ran back to the square where everyone was finishing the final touches to the decorations. The scent of hot delicious food wafted out of the City Hall, lanterns of red, blue, yellow and green had been hoisted up in the air. She found Fishlegs giving out instructions to people, and relayed Stoick's request to him. The twins went to start painting targets on Sven's sheep for a dragon race as a surprise for Hiccup, Snotlout was in the kitchen 'taste testing' the food for the celebration and Astrid began to help set up the buffet table.

Time went by like a shooting star, and when the loud sound of the horn echoed through the city, everyone rushed to the docks with excited smiles on their faces. Astrid had used her super speed to get there first, Ruffnut and the others shortly by the female twin teleporting them there. Johann's boat was just pulling up in the dock as the rest of the citizens showed up. Once the boat was tied to the dock, a ramp was pulled out and Johann stepped out.

"Ah! Berk!" he exclaimed. "My favourite of all the places I've been to."

"Johann" Stoick greeted with a nod. "How's Hiccup?"

"Hiccup is very well. He's just downstairs grabbing his things"

"Oi! Don't tell me you forgot about old Gobber!"a voice called.

Said person appeared next to Johann, grinning and laughing like an idiot.

"No one could forget you, Gobber" commented Stoick.

The old, blonde, mustached welder hadn't really changed all that much, excepted his face was had patches of soot on it and his shirt was ripped and eaten away in areas.

"You could've washed up before you returned" the Chief scolded.

"Yeah, but that would've taken hours" Gobber replied.

The two old friends gave out a laugh and embraced in a manly hug. They, and all of Berk's people and dragons, diverted their attention back to the boat when a sound emitted from the staircase.

 _Tap, clink...Tap,clink...tap,clink_

When the figure showed himself, everyone stared at him in awe and silence. Except Tuffnut.

"Whoa! What happened to Hiccup?"


	3. How to Win a Dragon Race

**How to Win a Dragon Race**

Astrid couldn't believe what she was looking at. The short, scrawny, fishbone boy she once knew, was not that anymore. Instead he was tall, lean and, dare she say it, hot. His brown russet hair was longer and shaggy with two small braids at the back, the leg that was just wood and metal attached to each other was now more advanced and gave Hiccup good balance and style, he wore a black, soft, leather cloak with silver embroidery at the edges that covered his left side from shoulder to wrist and was connected to a silver buckle with the Strike class symbol on it, three layered curved metal plates rested on his right shoulder and a metal arm guard with a sharp and pointed tip at the elbow was laced to his right forearm. The vest he wore was black and covered with ivory dragon scales, a brown belt was wrapped around his waist and had a small pouch tied to it. A blood red sash was tied around his waist too and a small sheet of light metal diamond tessellates dangled from underneath the left side of his belt. Dark green trousers with multiple pouch pockets and a leather strap tied onto his right thigh holding some sort of contraption that looked like a sword handle and he wore tall black leather steel toed boots to top if off. He looked so different. _Maybe Snotlout was right. Maybe puberty finally did hit him._ She pondered.

"Hey guys." Hiccup greeted with his signature smile.

Everyone was speechless. His voice had deepened a bit, and Astrid was too occupied ogling at him with his new appearance. Then a small growl came from the storage of the boat and Toothless appeared with a gunny smile. The saddle on his back, was a new saddle with a new rigging's and a new tail to go with it, that was a bright red with a white skull on it. The Night Fury trotted up and stood next to Hiccup with pride.

"Hiccup?"

He young man turned to see his father staring at him in shock. Hiccup simply nodded in reply and stepped down the ramp along with Toothless and approached the Chief.

"Hey dad" he said.

At the same time both father and son pulled each other into a hug for the first time in five years. They crowd cheered at the return of their hero and all rushed to pat him on the back, shake his hand and pull him into a hug. When the crowd finally settled down a bit, Astrid came forward and greeted him back by grabbing him by his shoulders and kissing him full on the lips. Hiccup was startled at first but soon snapped out of it and kissed back.

They pulled apart and panted for air as everyone stared at them.

"So,um...hi?"Hiccup said lamely.

Astrid shook her head mockingly and punch his shoulder hard.

"That's for being an idiot"

"Then what was the kiss for?"

"To mark you as my idiot"

They both laughed at, but were interrupted as Tuffnut launched himself at Hiccup and embraced him in a tight hug along with Ruffnut. Snotlout and Fishlegs came over shortly did the same. Eventually, Stoick announced that they should celebrate the arrival at the square.

Hot food was placed on the buffet table, music was played, drinks were served and dancing occurred. The group were sitting at a table near the fountain, Hiccup happily listened as his friends told stories of what happened on Berk, while Hiccup was gone. Said hero, envied them. When Hiccup was on the isolated island there wasn't anything to do. Sure it was peaceful, but quite boring. He couldn't go on long flights with Toothless and explore other islands, no finding new species of dragons that lived in far away places, he couldn't even venture out too far in the forest on that island, because Gobber was afraid that the Trolls might get him. But, what he did get to do was study the new dragon species of the island and learn to train them. That was one of the very few good things about living on that island.

Hiccup listened as Astrid told him of their adventures, the dragon training academy and the new installments around the city, unaware of his father and mentor eavesdropping on the conversations.

"It's good to see my son again." Stoick commented. "And all grown up too."

"Aye. I gotta tell ya that it hasn't been easy for him. Was bored out of his mind on that island." Gobber said as he drank some beer.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Lad would try to sneak out some nights and fly off to distance lands, just the quench his thirst for adventure. He succeeded a few times too."

Stoick sighed. "How can i make it up to him?"

"Well, i did hear something about a dragon race as a surprise for him. Is that true?" Gobber inquired.

"Yes it is. It's a new sport that Astrid and the others came up with. Helps blow off steam here and gives a little entertainment to everyone."

"Why don't you start it now? Hiccup's being a little sad over there." He gestured his hook hand to the table where the group was sitting at, Hiccup was listening to Snotlout, who had jumped up onto the table and reenacted a scenario of their travels. Everyone was smiling and laughing, but Hiccup; he had his eyes downcast and slight frown on his face.

"Alright. I'll go tell them to start it." Stoick said before he went over to Astrid and whispered something in her ear.

She smiled brightly and then proceeded to drag Hiccup away in the direction of the stables.

"Whoa! Astrid! What are you doing?"

"I'll explain when we get to the stables." She turned to look at the others. "Come on guys! That race isn't going to start itself!"

At the mention of the race, they bolted and ran to get their dragons.

The stables was very spacious and mounted in bedrock and stalls were separated by wooden walls. A large play pen sat in the corner for the baby dragons and Terrible Terrors, paint had been used to decorate the walls in Viking symbols and dragons housed every pen that they had been assigned to.

"Wow" Hiccup mused. "It's incredible."

"Glad you like it." Astrid stated. "Take this" She held out a small bucket of red paint to him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"It's for the dragon dragon race."

"What's a dragon race?"

"While you were gone, things started to get boring around her so me and the others came up with dragon racing. We got the idea when Sven's sheep escaped from the pen on his farm and ran amuck through the village, and we were told to get them back. We made a competition out of it and one thing lead to another and we came up with dragon racing."

"Then what's the paint for?" Hiccup asked.

"It was your dad's idea. Thought it might give it a nice competitive touch to it. And also gives a warrior feeling. We use it as face paint and put some on the dragons too."

"Oh OK."

"Yeah, so get ready. I'll run through the course with you later."

Hiccup bent down next to Toothless and scanned the stables and saw the other riders, smothering paint all over their dragons head and faces. He looked down at the paint bucket in his hand and got the idea of it.

"OK bud, let's get this on you."

He dipped a nearby paintbrush into the bucket and started painting Toothless. He started by painting a curved V on the Night Fury's forehead and moved onto his wings and brushed on thick curved strips onto them and the small fins just behind the wings, his tail fins were next and Hiccup covered the undamaged fin in red paint to match the new tail; making it seem like Toothless had two whole ones again, and finally his legs were painted with one thick stripe and one thin stripe going around the leg.

"What do you think, bud?"

The Night Fury looked at himself, by spreading his wings, swinging his tail to the front so he could see and examining each paw by lifting them up. He purred at the new look and then made a growling noise at Hiccup.

"Yeah, don't worry i'm next."

Hiccup dipped a finger in the bucket and took it out and drew it across his cheek twice and again on the other cheek. He now had two horizontal stripes on each cheek as his face paint.

"You guys ready?" Astrid called.

"Yeah, we're ready." Hiccup answered.

"Wow! You guys look great!"

"Thanks Astrid."

"Come on. I'll show you the route and explain the how the race goes."

Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless walked to a wooden table and laid out a map of Berk over it, tracing the course route with her finger.

"OK, we start from the platform on top of the clock tower then we head down to the docks, pass over the square around the audience barracks and through the stables and start all over again. We do ten laps. Now, the sheep that Ruffnut and Tuffnut painted coloured targets on are the sheep you take and have to put them in your basket otherwise anyone else can steal it off you. They're worth one point. On the last lap someone will launch the black sheep into the air and the basically anyone can win if they get it, cause it's worth ten points. You got all that?"

"Yep. Seems pretty straight forward." Hiccup replied.

"OK then, lets head to the starting point."

They all took off to the clock just as it struck noon. On one side of the clock tower were three wooden platforms and one the other were two, each platform was colour coded. Black was for Toothless, blue for Stormfly, Red for Hookfang, Green for Barf & Belch and White for Meatlug. The same colours were used for there baskets that were at the stands where the citizens waited for the race to start. Sven's sheep had already been set free and were now eating grass all around the city.

A horn in the distance blew and all the riders raced off. Hiccup and Toothless decided to stay in the middle and observe how the others did it for the first lap and get familiar to the course. Astrid got the first point for that lap, and when Hiccup had analyzed enough information as they flew through the stables, he and Toothless got into the game.

They spotted Snotlout on Hookfang and was holding out a sheep to Ruffnut as an offering by the palm of his hand. Hiccup clicked the pedal on Toothless' saddle and sped ahead of the others.

"Hey! I got a present for you!" Snotlout claimed to Ruffnut.

Just as he was about to pass it to her, Toothless zoomed between them while Hiccup snatched the sheep out of his hands.

"Why, thank you, Snotlout!" Hiccup called back to him.

They raced ahead to the stands and Hiccup through the sheep into his basket.

"That's one point to Hiccup!" Stoick announced.

The race carried on, and everyone tried to get the most points. Hiccup was in the lead at six, Astrid four, Ruff and Tuff three, Fishlegs and Snotlout none. The real competition was between Hiccup and Astrid. Having been attending and winning races for two years, she felt like she should best Hiccup since he didn't have any experience in this; yet here he was beating her by two points. She tried to snatch sheep off him but always failed doing so, by him barrel-rolling or Toothless suddenly moving off in another direction.

It was now on the last lap and the Black sheep had been launched. Fishlegs grabbed it before Astrid, and tossed it to Ruffnut. Losing distance between the them and the baskets, Astrid stood up on her saddle as if she were on a surfing board, and jumped onto Barf & Belch and took the sheep out of Ruffnut's hands then jumped back on Stormfly. Breathing a sigh of relief she was now in the lead and win the race. By being distracted of her winning, she didn't account for what happened next.

Hiccup was at the back of the group and an idea had formed in his head. He grabbed a lever on Toothless' saddle and pulled it back, shifting the fake tail to automatic. He pulled up along side Snotlout and jumped off Toothless and onto Hookfang's back then ran down to his wings and slid down them as they beat down and jumped when they went up, then landed himself on Barf & belch and proceeded to run up the dragons back and onto Belch's neck then hopped onto Tuffnut's head and leaped off and landed on Stormfly's back then ran up to the side of Astrid's saddle. He spun, as he ran, in an anti-clockwise motion while moving forwards as quick as he could. While spinning he reached the sheep and he pushed it back and it slipped from Astrid's arms and caught it. He then jumped from the saddle and hopped back onto Toothless, just as the baskets were coming up. When they reached the baskets Hiccup threw the black sheep into his basket without hesitation.

"That's sixteen! Hiccup takes the game!"

The whole of Berk cheered in joy and excitement. Astrid flew slowly across the finishing line and landed on a nearby platform then looked up and saw Hiccup hovering in the air with a big smile on his face. He then glided down to join her on the platform along with the others.

"How did you do that?"

"I've never seen that before"

"You gotta show us how you did that!"

They all whipped out comments and questions of the stunt he pulled and quickly told them he would show them one day and teach them that move. The whole of Berk ventured up to the square, still bombarding Hiccup and congratulating him for winning his first race on his first go. Drinks were served and food passed around, children chased Terrible Terrors and the dragons happily snacked on the fish they were given. Music was played by a small band, including Gobber on the panpipes, playing a light and cheerful-

 _'BOOM!'_

The sound of an explosion made everyone stop and drop what they were doing and immediately turn their attention to the explosion coming from the eastern part of the island.


	4. How to Crash a Party

**How to Crash a Party**

Everyone stared in confusion worry as the mushroom cloud of the explosion could be seen from the square as it rose higher and higher. No one spoke or made a movement. Just stare and asked silent questions. What is going on? Who's responsible? Why is this happening?

Another explosion sounded, this time bigger than the last one, and mysterious figures suddenly appeared on the roofs of houses, wearing strange black suits with buttons and wires, and a black masks with red glowing eye holes concealed their faces.

From the ground Hiccup could see that one of them was different to the others. One of them was slightly shorter than the rest, but he seemed to be the leader of the group. The person had a metal chest plate with a symbol on it and metal arm guards. The symbol was too far away to see for him but he could just make an outline of it and could see it had wings. ' _Maybe some sort of bat?'_ he thought.

All of a sudden, the figures disappeared. They had vanished into thin air in the blink of an eye. Confused, the citizens turned their heads in different directions in search of the strange men. Stoick, look around and activated his X-ray vision, fists up and fingers curled inwards; ready to punch someone. He turned his head to the left and saw a walking skeleton creeping up behind _Hiccup!_

"Hiccup, watch out!"

His son looked at him questioningly , before he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into a nearby brick wall. Astrid, who was the closest to him, had her leg pulled out from under her and fell onto the ground. Soon everyone was attacked by invisible forces; some were tripped, punched, kicked and pushed to the ground. The dragons had nets with weights dropped over them, rendering them useless to fight. Stoick, with his X-ray vision, was the only one able to them and fight back with much greater force.

Hiccup groaned and placed and hand to the right of his forehead where it meet the concrete of the wall. He pulled the hand away and saw that there was blood coming form the gash. He looked up and saw Astrid struggling to fight with an invisible soldier. Hiccup groaned in frustration and annoyance at Astrid's stupidity.

"Astrid!" he called.

Said girl turned to face him.

"You can turn invisible too! And when you do, you should be able to see them!"

Astrid nodded and turned invisible. Pretty soon there were three guys in black suits lying unconscious on the ground. Hiccup analyzed their suits in his head, taking in the features and technology of the design. He noticed a medium sized, green button on the chest piece of the suit. Hiccup didn't get enough time to continue examining the suit, as he was suddenly picked up by one of the invisible soldiers and slung over a shoulder.

Hiccup struggled in the grip of the soldier by twisting his body different ways, kicking his legs and hitting the invisible persons back. The soldier ignored his escape attempts and turned around to addressed the other soldiers who were not defeated by Stoick or Astrid.

"We have the boy! Let's not waste time by finishing them off." the man announced. Hiccup made a mental note that the man spoke in a slight foreign accent.

The man made himself visible and was followed by the rest of the attackers. Everyone looked up in alarm as the intruders all retreated with Hiccup in their grasp.

"Hiccup!" they called out in panic.

Hiccup continued to struggle in the mans grip. "Let me go!" And slapped the mans back with a hard force that made the man tumble to the ground and somehow fall fall asleep. Astrid watched this happen and was confused as to why the man fell unconscious, and could've sworn she saw green mystic flames swirl around Hiccup's hand. Hiccup got up and was about to run back to his dad and friends, but was surrounded by the rest of the soldiers at all sides and angles.

Stoick ran to his son, however he stopped when all the men pounced at the same time to Hiccup who crouched down and held his hands to both side of his head and made a face of intense concentration with his eyes clamped shut. Time seemed to freeze as Hiccup opened his eyes to reveal them glowing an angelic white, burning with fury. He shot up standing with his arms out wide. A strong force of white energy emitted from him and exploded outwards, creating a shock wave and a dome of the same white energy that served as a barrier, and collided into the soldiers. Some fell onto the ground and some were pushed so hard from the shock wave that it threw them about ten metres away.

The dome of energy dispersed into small particles of light, like fireflies in the night, that soon faded away. Hiccup's eyes turned back to their usually appearance of bright green iris'. His eyes closed and he fell onto his knees then collapsed to his side on the ground.

Stoick couldn't believe what he just witnessed. His son, who had no powers since the day he was born, had just taken out over twenty enemies by an energy blast _he_ created. Had Hiccup finally got his powers? And if so, what were they? He hadn't seen anyone with energy powers before.

He ran over to his son and knelt down beside him, lifting Hiccup's upper body to rest on his thighs. Toothless broke free of the net that was thrown over him and rushed over with Gobber and Astrid to Hiccup and Stoick. Astrid sat down next to Stoick and took one of Hiccup's hands and clutched it tightly while the Night Fury stood close to Hiccup's head, nudging him lightly, hoping he would wake up.

Stoick told everyone to go home and to take the intruders to the prison cells until they were ready for questioning and to set the remaining dragons free from the netting's. Stoick, Gobber, Toothless and the Dragon Riders took Hiccup home. Stoick laid Hiccup down on his old bed and cleaned and wrapped the head injury Hiccup acquired before going downstairs where the others were waiting, leaving Toothless lying beside that bed with his rider. The Mayor turned to Gobber who was looking down at the floorboards in nervousness, like he was trying to figure out how to break some news gently.

"Gobber. Do you know what just happened?" Stoick questioned.

"Yes i do, Stoick" the welder answered.

"Care to explain?"

"Alright. You might want to sit down." he stated.

Stoick sat down in his large brown leather chair, while Gobber took a single couch and the riders sat on the long big couch that stretch from one side of the room to the other. Gobber began to explain.

"As you just saw, Hiccup has developed his powers. He got them a year after we left for the island. But, they're not the kind of powers you would usually get. No, his powers are rare."

"But, he has all three of his powers, right?" Astrid asked.

"Yes and no" Gobber answered uncertainly.

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?" Fishlegs joined.

"Well...Hiccup does have his three powers-"

"That's good" Stoick sighed in relief, interrupting Gobber.

"However, as far we were counting, he has seven."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled at once.

"Hiccup has seven powers? That's impossible!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Hiccup's living proof that it is possible Snotlout." Astrid stated. "What powers does he have?"

Gobber listed the powers by counting them one his one hand. "He's got Telekinesis, Telepathy, Animal communication, Flight, Energy blasts, night vision and, Life and death manipulation."

Everyone sat in silence and shock as they absorbed the information Gobber revealed to them. These powers were incredibly rare, even animal communication was a bit a of a rarity. But what shocked them the most was that Hiccup had _seven_ powers; all unique beings **(A/N: I probably forgot to mention that they call themselves unique beings because of their powers)** had three, and that was the absolute limit. Now Hiccup had seven and with the powers he possessed, he could've defeated everyone one Berk if he wanted to. Especially with Telekinesis.

Stoick thought back to his wife. She had been born with the power of animal communication and often used it to talk with the dragons when they raided and tried convincing everyone that the dragons weren't what they seemed. But alas, they didn't listen even if she could understand the creatures, they were all sure that dragons were just mindless beasts. If Valka were here now, she would be living the dream she always had when she slept, and she would be very proud of her son, who could do what she could not.

After at least fifteen minutes of silence, Astrid decided to break it. "Was this the 'things that happened' Hiccup was talking about in his letter?"

"Yes." Gobber answered. "Hiccup gained his power of flight recently. He's still getting used to it."

Astrid nodded in understanding.

"Hiccup mentioned something about 'new arrivals'. What did he mean by that?" Fishlegs asked.

"He meant new dragons"

"We were right!"Fishlegs exclaimed to Astrid in excitement.

A groan of pain emitted from upstairs and everyone turned their heads towards the staircase, where they heard footsteps before Hiccup appeared clutching his right temple in pain with Toothless coming down behind him. He looked up and saw his father, Gobber and the riders looking at him. He smiled.

"Hey guys." he greeted.

"Sit down Hiccup. Don't strain yourself too hard." Stoick stood up and offered his chair to his son.

Hiccup nodded in gratitude and sat down. "I suppose Gobber's told all of you about me having powers?"

Everyone nodded as an answer.

"It was surprising for me as well. Never expected it to happen."

"Hiccup." Astrid started "did you knock out that man? The man that grabbed you? Because i thought i saw a green glow coming from your hand."

"Yes, it was me. And what you saw was this." Hiccup lifted his right hand up and soon his hand was engulfed in right green flames and gold sparks that swayed and swirled like grass in the wind. "It's one of my energy blasts." he explained. "Each colour has a different effect. Green is to sleep." The green flame turned to a royal blue with silver shinings. "Blue is to freeze. Yellow is injure. Red is to kill. White is for healing, and black is to destroy." He finished off the demonstrations off with the black flames that spitted acid green sparks and looked like death. Toothless growled at the black flames and glared at it as if it were something that would try to take his Hiccup away.

He extinguished the flames and turned to see everyone amazed by his new powers.

"Hey, what about that shock wave thing you did earlier. What was that?" Tuffnut asked.

"Oh that. That was something i call a mind blast. It's one of the abilities of my telekinesis. Drains my energy quite a bit. That's why i fainted, and the gash on my head didn't help." Hiccup yawned tiredly.

"Ok that's enough for today." Stoick stated. "Gobber why don't you head home and spend some time in your shop, i'll come over later to help clean up. The rest of you go home or go ride your dragons. I'll take Hiccup back to bed." Astrid and the other left the house with a quick goodbye, followed by Gobber who was excited to see his shop again for the first time in years.

Stoick guided his son back up the stairs along with Toothless. Hiccup removed the black leather cloak, metal plating's, leather boots and dragon scale vest before nestling under the thick blankets of his bed and placing his head on big, soft pillow and sighed with comfort. Toothless laid back down on the floor beside of the bed, purring all the way before the purring turned to light snoring. The Mayor brushed some stray strands of hair away from Hiccup's face and smiled as his son drifted off to sleep.

"Welcome home, son"

Stoick turned to the door and walked out closing it behind him.


	5. AN: I'm Sorry

**Hey guys,**

 **I know I said I would continue this story, but, I'm afraid I no longer can.**

 **With my hands full with my 'Goodbye' series and other ideas and life, I have no time for this story.**

 **There might be a possibility I will pick this story up again, but that wouldn't be for a while. I won't put this up for adoption as this had a very complicated plot and even I wasn't sure where this story would go.**

 **I don't know if I will delete this, but, until I make a decision it will remain on .**

 **This story has now been discontinued (unless, by some miracle I get back to it)**

 **As I stated earlier, I'm not putting it up for adoption, but, if you really want this story to write as your own, I'm willing to give it to you.**

 **Again, I'm sorry but,**

 **This story is now discontinued.**


End file.
